


Coffee and tattoos

by itsgaydude



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Fluff, Instead she opened a tattoo parlor with Jess, Kara is still a reporter and Supergirl, Lena did not take over the business, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgaydude/pseuds/itsgaydude
Summary: Lena owns a tattoo parlor with Jess and frequents the coffee shop across the street in hopes to run into the blonde reporter she has been crushing on for months now. All while finding the weirdest ways to start a conversation with Kara and failing at making a move.OrLena has a crush on Kara, the reporter that lives across the street from her tattoo shop, and she spends far too much time pinning for her.





	1. In a rush

She never planned on having a crush and she definitely did not plan to get up especially early just so she would run into that person she had started to have feelings for. Yet there she was, sitting at the coffee shop located in the building where the woman she had feelings for liver and across from her workplace.

Lena was sitting outside as the temperature was just perfect. Not too hot and not too cold. The sun was shining and despite the brightness so early in the morning, she was enjoying her day so far. Her coffee on one hand as she occasionally took sips from it and the newspaper on the other. 

It had become a habit of hers, to sit at the coffee shop and wait for a certain blonde to show up. Of course, she wouldn't admit it was on purpose to anyone. Besides Jess, the woman she owned the tattoo shop with, who unfortunately could see right through her. Not that Lena was ashamed of her behavior or feelings. Could someone truly blame her for enjoying the short conversations she would have with the blonde as she drank her morning coffee? Certainly not.

Besides, she wasn't as bad as the barista that kept on flirting with the blonde. Not that the woman seemed to notice or at least she didn't seem to be interested in his obvious attempts. Then again, Mike could be annoyingly persistent so no wonder anyone would be turned off by that. Or so she assumed. Truth was, Lena had a preference for women. Not that she couldn't be interested in men, but she had standards and he did not fit any of them.

She heard the door of the building open and then close and tried to keep herself from looking in that direction right away, afraid to look too eager. Inside she hoped that it was Kara, her crush, and that this morning they would manage to speak again.

Usually, Lena started a conversation by mentioning an article she read, or one that the blonde wrote. Having found out a few months after meeting her that she was a reporter for CatCo. A magazine she wasn't particularly fond of and only checked to see if Kara had written anything new. Or she would go with crosswords. Something that had become their thing. 

Even if Lena was a certified genius and did not need help at all, but it made for a good excuse and Kara was always more than happy to help. Always with her bright smile while providing her with an answer or crinkle while thinking about it. She was adorable and Lena didn't mind hiding her intelligence if it meant she got to witness such behavior from the blonde.

So when she noticed blonde hair shining in the corner of her eyes, behind her aviator sunglasses, she smiled. Turning her head to follow the woman as she moved towards the coffee shop. Passing by her while struggling with her bag and trying to fix her hair at the same time. Clearly, she was in a rush. 

In turn, the blonde smiled right before disappearing into the coffee shop. Which was normal considering she usually only spoke with Lena after getting her order or while waiting for it if she happened to be inside. Or if Lena stopped her from walking away by starting a conversation. But today she decided to leave it up to the blonde as she might be late for work.

A few minutes later Kara came out of the shop, carrying two cups of coffee and stopping in front of her table, smiling at Lena. 

"What do you have for me this morning?"

Lena raised an eyebrow, amused by their routine. She couldn't stop the smile that showed up as she straightened in her seat. Clicking the pen as she looked at the crosswords. 

"Word for newbie. Four letters."

"All blank? You're giving me a hard time."

She scoffed, smiling back at the blonde. "You're a journalist. I can't let you off easy."

"Tiro or tyro. Depending." The blonde replied with a bright smile.

Lena nodded, "Well done." She eyed the two coffees in her hands, raising her eyebrows as she looked back at the blonde. "Back to being an assistant?"

"It's for a friend, actually."

"Alright then." She didn't buy the friend thing but didn't really want to think that her crush could be dating someone so she decided to accept that answer. "Weren't you running late?"

The blonde seemed to wake up and realize just where she was exactly, nearly jumping at the realization. "Golly. Thanks. I- I'll see you around."

Lena shook her head, laughing at how cute the blonde was. Who said golly these days? Her weirdness was endearing and Lena was weak for all things Kara related. "I'll see you, Blondie." 

Kara smiled at her nickname, once she had given her before they truly introduced each other and that she still used occasionally. And moments later she rushed away, crossing the street towards the CatCo building that was close by. That was probably why Kara lived there anyways since it was only a couple of blocks away from her workplace.

She finished her coffee quickly after that, getting ready to start her work day and mentally preparing to go over this brief encounter more times than she would care to admit. Although, she was sure Jess would bother her about it anyways. She always seemed to know things. As if she could simply read her mind. That was probably why they worked so well together because she could also tell when it was best to leave her be and let go.

Once she entered the shop, Jess was already there, with her phone out and waiting for their first client to arrive. 

"How did your pining go?"

Lena grunted, sitting on a couch placed for the waiting costumers. "I hate when you do that."

"Are you in a bad mood? Does this mean you two didn't have a long conversation this time around?" Jess asked, not allowing her to even attempt to answer. "Of course, silly me. That'd be implying you two actually had had a long conversation. Which has not happened yet."

"We've talked." Lena argued, crossing her arms.

"I don't think asking her for crossword answers can be considered a conversation, Lena."

"I know where she works. And her name. We have talked enough for me to know that."

"It has been months now. It's actually sad that you're still sitting in that coffee shop every morning waiting for her so you can have a five seconds conversation."

Lena didn't reply, deciding to simply roll her eyes in response. Jess wasn't completely wrong and she knew that. But her fear of rejection hadn't allowed her to actively pursue the blonde she had been crushing on. Besides, she did know personal things about the reporter. They just happen to have short conversations but Lena had always stood by the saying, quality over quantity. 


	2. Running into you

Sometimes Lena would sit at the coffee shop when there was no work to be done. Not always, but whenever she needed some coffee to stay awake or when the weather was particularly nice.

Today was one of those days.

Her booking had called to cancel at the last minute so she had an hour to kill and decided to walk across the street and enjoy a cup of coffee.

Of course, she did not expect to run into the blonde. It wasn't often that they would see each other during the afternoon. And when she did see her it was from the shop so they would never really speak. So this felt a little like winning the lottery.

Lena bought her coffee and only walked up to the blonde, who seemed to be typing away on her laptop, afterward. Knowing she hadn't even noticed her presence since her eyes were focusing on the screen.

She sat on the other side of the table. That was something they often did, whenever they had the time. Even if they never ended up talking much or for long. Apparently, five seconds was long enough to warrant sitting down across each other. So she did, not bothering to ask for permission. Something that had been discarded months before.

"You're home."

The blonde glanced at her from behind the computer screen, smiling brightly. 

"At a coffee shop, actually."

Lena rolled her eyes. The occasional bickering was normal for them and something she enjoyed way too much.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"Snapper gave me an article to write. I don't need to be there to do it, so I came here. Shouldn't you be tattooing?"

She nodded, sipping her coffee and savoring it before responding to the question. "The client had to cancel. I have a free hour."

Kara had stopped typing and was now focusing on her, which made her nervous. 

"I didn't know you could function without your usual newspaper."

She let out a laugh, shaking her head slightly. "I assure you, I'm more than the newspaper woman that sits at the coffee shop."

"Oh, I know." Kara replied, almost whispering.

Lena raised her eyebrow questionably at her. 

"I mean. You're also a tattoo artist and I'm sure you have other hobbies. Besides, you have your personality so you're more than that. Yeah. You're nice and smart. Don't think I haven't noticed sometimes you've completed the hardest parts of the crosswords. I also like your art. I haven't seen too much of it but from what I've seen, I like it."

All she could do was stare because she didn't even know the other woman had truly paid attention to her. She honestly thought their little routine was more out of habit and her persistence than anything else.

"Well, Ms. Danvers, you flatter me. Although, if one deserves that many compliments it would be you."

And just like that, the blonde was blushing and Lena couldn't help but smile because she had caused that. 

"I- thank you, Ms.- huh- Lena."

Of course, she hadn't told the woman her name. Most people weren't big fans of her family and the whole world could hate her but she wouldn't have her horrible family ruin whatever this was with the blonde. In any case, it wasn't relevant and she didn't really advertise her surname. It would be bad for business.

"What is the article about? You seemed quite interested."

Kara smiled, looking at the computer and then at her again. "It's about aliens. Well, about the public and how they have been reacting to their existence. The different opinions and points of view."

"Sounds interesting." She spoke, drinking some more sips of her coffee. "And what is your stance on the subject?"

"I think we can't blame all aliens for what a few have done. Some are good and protect people. Like Supergirl and Superman. Then there are the ones who just want a place to live. They're seeking refuge and a peaceful life. Or a life, as they face death out there."

"I see you are passionate about alien rights."

Kara seemed to hesitate but after some stuttering, the words came out. "What about you?"

She shrugged. "I think it would be hypocritical of me if I wanted to take away their rights."

"What do you mean?"

Lena smirked, wondering if it wasn't as obvious as she thought it to be.

"I'm not straight, Kara. I understand what it is like not to have the same rights. Maybe not to the same extent but I can relate."

"Oh." Kara was staring at her with her mouth slightly parted, her jaw moving but no sound coming out. Her cheeks were currently a pink hue. "Right. I guess that makes sense. Yes. You probably know what it is like to have people be against you."

Lena was drinking when she finished talking, placing her cup on the table and busying herself with it. "You have no idea." She whispered.

It seemed like people had been against her her whole life. For her sexuality, for her family name, for not being as good as Lex or the perfect daughter, for having more. No matter what, people found a reason to hate her.

Kara smiled and it was one of those smiles that people give others when they can see their sadness. Lena hated those smiles.

She got up, holding her coffee cup. "I should go. Work on my next client's design some more." She announced, taking a step back from the table. "Good luck with the article."

Walking away she barely heard the thanks that Kara muttered, probably confused at why she left.

The rest of her day was spent focusing on work. Or pretending that she was focusing on it and not regretting having walked away from Kara once she was finally having an actual conversation with the woman she had been paying far too much attention to for over a year now.

Particularly when one of her clients told her the story behind the tattoo he wanted. It was a love story and usually, those were not her cup of tea, yet she found herself entertaining the possibility of one day having her own. Possibly with a certain blonde.

Of course, that would mean she would have to speak to her and not just walk away once the conversation wasn't about something too pleasant.

Jess left early and usually they both locked up the store but she found herself on her own and somehow got so caught up in her own thoughts that she left the store later than usual. 

Which was just her luck because she ran into the blonde. Or rather, Kara ran into her. Literally. She was turning around the corner and they just crashed into each other. 

"Fuck." she muttered at the impact, nearly falling back if it weren't for the blonde's surprisingly strong arms holding her up. 

"Sorry." The girl apologized right away, adjusting her glasses as she let go of her. "I'm so sorry, Lena. I wasn't looking at where I was going and I nearly knocked you over. Are you okay? I hope I didn't hurt you."

Lena smiled at how nervous the blonde was about what had happened, it was adorable. "I'm fine, Kara. Don't worry about it."

The woman seemed to relax and was now smiling shyly, causing her to freeze in place. Not being able to find the strength to move.

"Did you stay working late?"

"Lost track of time, actually."

"Must have been an amazing tattoo you were doing."

Lena smiled. "I was inspired."

"Maybe you could show me some of your work sometime. I have barely seen anything."

She nodded, hesitantly. It would be never wrecking to have her crush see her work but she couldn't say no to her. "Come by anytime and I will. Maybe I can convince you to get a tattoo."

"Who says I don't have one?" The blonde asked with a teasing tone and Lena nearly broke just imagining where she could have one. "I'm kidding."

Letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding the brunette smiled. "Maybe I can be your first."

Kara blushed and that's when Lena realized what she had just said. "First person to tattoo you."

"Yeah- Maybe. I- Probably not." The girl stuttered, touching her glasses.

"We'll see. I can be pretty convincing."

"I'm sure you can."

They smiled at each other and Lena thought maybe the conversation hadn't been all that bad.

"I should go. My sister is probably waiting for me." Kara said, pointing towards her building. "It was nice running into you. You know... Besides the literal part of it."

"Yes, it was." 

And just like that, she watched as her crush waved and walked away. Apparently even without really meaning to, she was making progress in talking to the woman.


	3. Mistakes

Her mother called her because of course, she would. Things with the company were messy and complicated. When Lena was still doing her scientific research back in Metropolis her brother was arrested and everything went to shit.

She never expected him to leave the family's company to her. Even if they did get along before he lost it and killed people in his vendetta against Superman. But still. Lena had never truly expressed interest in the family business. She wanted to change the world and make it a better one. Not spend her days in meetings with people who only cared about profit. So she declined the position. 

Because unlike her family, she didn't care for power. Lena didn't want to be the CEO of a multi-million dollar company. She wanted to be happy.

So she compromised with her mother. Lillian would act as the CEO of Luthor Corp in her place, while Lena still held most of the power. She would also work occasionally on different projects and attend any meeting if truly necessary. Other than that, she was free to live her life.

Most people would have expected her to at least start working in research and development for Luthor Corp but mostly she only overlooks it or helps out from home. It's a way to ensure her mother is happy, out of her life and lets her just be. It's mostly peaceful. Save for whenever she would actually contact her.

Of course, Lillian did not approve of her tattoo shop. It did not come as a surprise to her. But Lena did give her the CEO position that should have gone to her so she puts up with it. Knowing that Lena could easily take away what she had given her.

She sighed, preparing herself to pick up the phone.

"Hello, mother."

"Lena, where are your manners? I am a busy woman, the least you could do is pick up the phone the first time I call you."

Lena couldn't keep herself from rolling her eyes. "Why are you calling me?"

"How is your project, my dear?"

She considered her answer for a second. Lena wasn't dumb, she knew her mother was up to something. Her interest in Lena's current project made it quite obvious that she needed what she was working on. "It's going. The prototype should be ready soon."

"Wonderful."

"Mother, next time email me."

"Can't a mother call her daughter anymore?"

She scoffed. "I'll have it ready by the end of the week. Goodbye."

Placing the phone on the table she sighed.

Lena had yet to figure out how this project could have any interest to Lillian. It seemed more like the type of thing she would call a waste of time. It wasn't particularly profitable. In fact, it was sure to help people and wouldn't really interest most companies they deal with.

You see, she had been working on an object that would 'explode' and release whatever substance was placed inside in the air, in an airborne form. This was mostly supposed to provide ways to medicate people in placed where there were a high necessity and little resources. Instead of individual vaccinations, they could use this method and the small area around it would ensure everyone was medicated. Of course, the substance would only be active for a minute or two until it was in contact with someone, ensuring that it would not be permanently stuck in the air.

Lena was quite proud of it. She was also worried.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the blonde walking into the store, smiling brightly as she looked around.

"What are you drawing?"

The brunette looked up from her design and smiled as she saw Kara. Feeling instantly more relaxed.

"Geeky stuff."

"Oh, is that so? Can I see?" She questioned, taking a step closer.

"Sure." She answered with a nod. Showing her an extremely detailed and accurate version of the millenium falcon but as if it were a blueprint. 

"Star wars?" 

"Don't say anything bad about star wars or this friendship will have to end."

Kara laughed and god, did it sound like music to her. "I wouldn't dream of it."

She simply smiled, going back to drawing.

"You're very talented."

"It's not like I designed it."

"No. But you get it all so right. All the details. Even when it's the actual tattoo. You are very precise."

"Thank you. I think."

Kara smiled happily and sat down on a chair near her. 

"Why are you here? Do you need something?"

"Oh." Kara blushed, it was cute. "I was wondering if I could interview you."

"Me?" Did she find out who Lena really was? Did she know that her last name was Luthor? Well, there goes the possibility of being just herself, not a Luthor.

"Yes." Kara started gesturing wildly as she often did. "Snapper wants me to do an article about local artists and I thought of you. Of course, I could do something about a more conventional type of art but I thought maybe I could be different." 

"Oh, I don't know." She wanted to say 'Yes, of course. Anything for you, Kara.' but she didn't. If she agreed to it then she would have to let Kara know who she really was. Surely her surname would come up at some point.

"Well, you don't have to. I just thought it would also be a good way for us to spend time together."

"I-" She hesitated but was she really strong enough to say no when Kara was looking at her like that? Kara Danvers was her weakness. As ruthless and stubborn as Lena was, she was oh so weak for the blonde. It was rather ridiculous, actually. "Sure. Let's do it."

Kara nearly jumped of excitement and she smiled happily because she had caused it.

"I have to go but maybe you could give me your number. So we can set this up. You know, see which date works best for us."

Lena smiled at the woman stuttering through words as she wrote down her number on a piece of paper, handing it to her. "Here you go."

The blonde held the piece of paper and smiled again. "Bye, Lena."

"Goodbye, Kara."

Needless to say, she did not get a lot of work done that day in terms of designing tattoos. Most of it was spent daydreaming about Kara, which Jess teased her about relentlessly once she told her about their encounter. And of course, worrying because soon enough bright sunshine Kara would know who she really was and she was fucked. And not in a fun way.

A year of pinning and this was how it would end. With Kara figuring out she was a Luthor even before she worked up the courage to ask the blonde out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
